


Roomate

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: and have no qualms with invading house, because his team knows him, for all of five minutes, naruto's lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Sensei eyed him, “I live here.”</p>
<p>“W-what? But I live here!” he tried to explain.</p>
<p>His sensei hummed, “So you do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomate

The crowed cheered when he accepted the hat and his friends jeered when he moved into the Hokage mansion but, now, in a house that amplified his loneliness to proportions that his tiny apartment from before had never been able to, he could no longer keep his smile on his face.

Silence filled the place aside from him clunking around in the kitchen, more out of a desire to drive the oppressing loneliness away then from any want for food, until he turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kakashi-sensei quietly sitting at the table, reading his book.

“S-sensei!?”

Kakashi-sensei’s eye crinkled cheerfully, “Yo, Naruto.” he paused, then almost as if thinking aloud. “Though I should get into the habit of calling you Hokage-sama now, hmm?”

“No! That’d be too weird! Besides- hat or not, you’re still my sensei!” Naruto pulled a face at the thought of not only Kakashi-sensei but all his friends calling him Hokage-sama rather then Naruto.

The lone eye became akin to a smile and Naruto got the distinct feeling that he was being made fun of, “Alright then, Naruto.” And with that the man went back to reading as if nothing had happened.

“Uh, Sensei…?”

The man didn’t even look up. “Hmmm?”

“What are you doing here?”

Sensei eyed him, “I live here.”

“W-what? But I live here!” he tried to explain.

His sensei hummed, “So you do.” A beat of silence, confused on his part, before the man raised an eyebrow. “Well, are you going to make dinner? The rest will be over soon with their stuff and are sure to be hungry- Sakura especially since she would have just gotten off a shift at the hospital.”

Naruto was still confused but the joy from the revelation that he wasn’t going to be alone made him not care as he started making dinner, though he turned back once, “Thanks, Sensei.”

“Maa,” Sensei waved the gratitude away with humor, “You were always the odd one- thanking a man for breaking into your home.” Then, a bit devious, with a leer, “Unless you enjoy men showing up in your home at night, hmm?”

He turned red, tossing the spoon he was holding at his sensei, “Pervert!”


End file.
